Prescriptions
by cherryvvoid
Summary: When she decided that becoming a doctor was the most useful thing she could be, this wasn't what she meant. Fem!SI-as-Kabuto-Yakushi. No-Uchiha-Massacre meaning AU. Fem-SI-Kabuto/Itachi. Mama!Nonou also a main character despite her not being listed.
1. Pills and Potions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Hideki Gou had seen a lot of things in his long life, from gruesome battles and pillages to murder and riots. But never, _**never**_ has he witnessed a babe - _one not even a year old by the looks of her_ \- gaze into a person's eyes with the level of comprehension he would have expected to see from someone who was _much_ older than a measly couple of months.

Watching the gray-haired child sleep soundly against his chest, directly over his heart beat, Gou gave a tired huff.

They had been searching through the village for survivors of the attack since daybreak and imagine his surprise when the wail of a child reached his ears and drew him to the sight of a tiny bundle cocooned in the arms of a corpse.

With cautious steps he moved towards the two bodies and carefully removed the child from the dead woman's grasp. Immediately upon transfer black eyes snapped open and snagged onto his and for a second Gou couldn't breath.

Spotting the fear in those wild, tearing eyes wasn't very difficult if one knew what to look for and it swam in her depths. It knocked the air out from his lungs with a silent whoosh, only releasing him when those lids lowered and the brawling resumed.

It had been brief but what he glimpsed in those eyes was more than enough. Bringing the young one to his shoulder he pulled his old paternal instincts out of its retirement and coddled her close.

If anyone had the will to live it was the child surrounded by death.

That much, he knew for sure.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to be a doctor for the reason most would think. Her inspiration wasn't money or for the self-fulfilling sensation of saving a life, it was simply for the pursuit of knowledge.

Her knowledge and that was _that_.

She had been sick, weak in a way that everyone knew would kill her. She had sat in her stark white hospital room for years watching her parents discuss her slowly rotting body like she had already died. She had sat in her paper thin gown for so long, while they brushed off her concerns about wanting to know what the doctor said - _she never understood a __**single**__ thing they talked about _\- before she decided she would _learn_ what she needed to _know_.

She refused to let _anyone_ leave her in the dark about her own death so she mustered up the remaining stubbornness festering at the base of her spine and told them just what she was going to do.

_She would learn the human body and there was __**nothing**__ that would change her mind._

She supposed seeing their normally frail and sagging daughter so set on something was what swayed them. That or it was the guilt they felt clawing at them for always holding her at a distance.

But really she didn't really blame them for doing so. After all she _could_ have requested their presence more often than she had, but she had been thinking about them in the same retrospect.

The white walls and needles were her family, it was easier that way for everyone.

So they gave her books, they gave her articles, they gave her a teacher, and over the years they gave her the tools to _understand_.

The nurses often impeded her progress with a sigh about wearing herself out but with the flashlight hidden in her night drawer she eagerly overcame that obstacle.

So far gone in her thoughts about her illness and how it worked, she fancied herself to become a doctor - if only to understand a bit more on her own disease - even going as far as to quietly declared that to be her goal.

If she knew how to do something why not put it use? Especially since it seemed she was getting just a bit stronger everyday even if it was with the use of medications and extensive procedures.

And so life went on and so dwindled her time. Soon the pills and surgeries stopped working, soon the treatments and hopes ran out, and she knew what was next. Years of looking at the graphs the nurses were too careless with told her everything she needed to know. Besides who would worry about what the dying girl might have seen?

Mary Kiddo suffered severe heart palpitations and slide into cardiac arrest within a year of her proclamation. The flat line ringing distantly in her waterlogged ears, she had died before the nurses could even reach her room.

Darkness blanketed over her and she couldn't feel a thing.

But then everything shifted and pulled. One moment she was lowering her heavy lids and the next she was lifting them to stare into a pair of lifeless green eyes and red flames.

A frightened scream bubbled out of her mouth at the sight, sliding into the air with a piercing wail and in that instant she knew something had gone very _wrong_.

Apparently there was more to dying than what met the eye.

* * *

**Edit: 12/16/15**


	2. The Life and Times Of An Orphan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Death was supposed to be _absolute_.

Death was supposed to be _unfailing_.

She had no delusions about what would happen when her time ran out because it was _supposed_ to be the _end_.

Death was supposed to be _final_ because that was what everyone _told_ her it would be.

But suddenly it wasn't and she was breathing again, cradled in the arms of a stranger she had no choice but to trust.

It seemed she was always placing her well-being into someone else's hands and damn her if she wasn't _sick_ of it.

It was terrifying to be put into a body where she controlled nothing and it took everything in her not to panic.

Waking up to the muffled voices had done nothing to temper her fear and instantly upon blinking her eyes a wail struggled from her throat, nearly choking her with its ferocity..

Warm hands picked her up and she was being cradled once again, the smooth rocking motion stilling her cries as quickly as they came.

"And there were no survivors where she was found?" A soft feminine voice said in a language she hadn't heard hide nor hare of ever since Izumi, her nurse of twelve years who had gotten married and pregnant, took leave. The rusty cogs in her head turned as she struggled to recall her knowledge of the tongue and follow along coherently.

"None," A man grunted. "She lay in the arms of a corpse for god's sake."

Suddenly being shifted she was staring into blue eyes and then the woman smiled something that spoke of a broken heart at her.

"They get younger and younger." The lady sighed, positioning her back to the crook of her elbow and asked a question that none of them could answer.

"What is her name?"

Glances were exchanged before the man shrugged and the woman shook her head.

"Another nameless one." She murmured sadly, running a single finger down her nose. "Then it's up to me to give you one yes?"

A single tap to her chin and the opening of her mouth was as far as she could get because within a few seconds the door was slammed open and she was suddenly wailing.

She never found out exactly what called the woman and the man from the room but the only thing she knew was that she was now alone, crying in a room, and eventually she sobbed herself to sleep.

She would find herself doing that for years to come like so many other children just like her.

Orphans got overlooked in such hectic times, and she was no exception.

It was fine though, isolation and loneliness weren't anything new to her. She would make do with what she was given, as she always did.

* * *

Kabuto was now three years of age and she had taken to being called as such, since it wouldn't make much sense for everyone to keep calling her 'girl' and 'you'.

Kabuto was a quiet child, though not because she didn't have something to talk about but merely that there was nothing to say. She was far too advanced to have conversations with children - the likes of which she had never been around - and too young for the adults to think she had anything 'significant' to say. She was stuck in the in between and so she kept silent. Although between the many children frolicking about, no one was going to pay any mind to the mild mannered girl with black eyes.

Sitting in the comforts of a nearby sunflower patch a little ways off from where the other kids were, Kabuto leaned down and squinted at the kanji written down on the pages. Furrowing her brow as she misread the word 'rope' for 'door', the grey haired child frowned at her shoddy version before leaned even closer.

There was no use in reading if she was just going to get every other word wrong, but if she hadn't let a deadly disease ruin her plans then she surely wasn't going to let eyesight be a problem.

So absorbed into her reading Kabuto didn't notice that the excited squealing of the children around took a turn for terror until the sharp voice of the matron called to her.

Head snapping up Kabuto locked onto the blurry mass of hurrying toddlers for a measly second before she was scrambling up and over the ground quickly.

Running as fast as she could she hadn't managed to keep her hold on the book and it was sent tumbling down to feet a few inches before her moving feet. The tips of her toes catching on the spine of the novel, Kabuto was sent sprawling forward. She hit the ground harshly and registered pain for a second before arms were hefting her up.

She could vaguely hear herself ask after whatever emotion caused such panic but she received no answer.

That was, until, the scream of a child rang out and blood splattered on her chest.

Apparently there had been a boy carried in the matron's other arm. A boy who had been shot in the head with an arrow.

_Oh god they were all going to die._

Panic and fear seized Kabuto's lungs as she breathe stalled in her lungs and her heart shuddered in her chest.

The knees of the matron fell out from under them as the pretty blonde woman screeched in terror a second before her head was crushed in by a large vicious looking mace.

This time blood splattered on her face and fell into her mouth which had been open in a grimace of horror.

Black eyes trailed up to the face of the man who stood proudly with a grin on his face and she couldn't _breathe_.

_**Oh god they were all going to die**_

Kabuto found that she couldn't move, not when she could feel the sharp prick of metal sliding across her throat. Or even when the overwhelming pain cut across her vocal cords.

It was only when she was left alone to die did Kabuto find the strength to press her hands to her wound but by then it made no difference.

The only mercy she received was the aid of a passing nun who took a look at her and wrapped her scarf around her neck to help staunch the flow. But after her act of pity, the woman ran off and Kabuto lamented.

She couldn't tell anyone how long she had laid there, watching those people get slaughtered and she wished that her attacker had given her a killing blow instead of the tortuous thing he had done to her.

There was so much blood it was a miracle she was still conscious.

In fact, that was the last thought she had as she met the green eyes of the nun across from her.

The next time awoke to would be to the beginning of her new life. And it would start with a pair of round lense, wire frame glasses.

* * *

Crouching down near the edge of a stream the small child at the age of five stared listlessly into water.

Grey hair hung around a round face as unfocused black eyes gazed down at a reflection she wished wasn't hers but she liked to think she wasn't ungrateful.

With a face like hers it would have been easier to just write off the similarities as a coincidence but naivety wasn't her strong suit.

Small pale hands lifted and the round black frames of her glasses slide over the bridge of her nose.

Having the face of one Kabuto Yakushi wasn't anything but fate.

Meeting Nonou had been luck she supposed, despite the fact that it had happened that way in canon, because surely something must have aided her in crying out when her throat had been slashed.

Fingers brushed at the line curved her neck and she could still feel the panic licking at her chest and the jagged cut of the metal against her skin.

She could still feel the fear she felt when she looked upon the faces of those men as they pillaged and burned everything to the ground. So many of the faces she had grown used to seeing covered and red and black and once again she had thought death would take her.

All of those bodies burned without a proper burial. She guessed that was just how it was in a place like this. The world of shinobi would chew her up and spit her out if she hadn't been dealt such a fine, helpful hand.

Jolting at the steady pressure of a palm resting on her shoulder Kabuto looked up into the smiling green eyes of the miko. She was a pretty woman if not a little plain and Kabuto wasn't ashamed to say she loved her like one would a mother.

It had, after all, been two years since the raid and that was more than enough time to bond with the woman.

"Kabuto-chan, it's nearing lunch time." She said in her soft voice and she nodded, rising to a stand beside the blonde woman. "Let's hurry back and get everyone fed, then we'll start the more practical side of your iryo training."

The warm hand from her shoulder felt nice Kabuto thought with a small smile.

"Hai," she murmured, hand clenching in the fabric of her dress. "kaa-chan."

* * *

**Edit: 12/17/15**


	3. The Learning Curve Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Smiling kindly at the blonde haired girl who was sitting down in front of her, Kabuto pressed a faintly flickering palm to the side of her swollen ankle. Carefully she relieved the pain that made tears well up in the small child's green eyes and quieted the sniffles that fell from trembling lips with her reassurances.

Surveying the reduced swelling from the sprained ankle, Kabuto hummed softly before she reached into her medical pouch to pull out a few items.

Rubbing the bruise cream as softly as she could into the tender skin she carefully wrapped the injury and raised her head to meet the younger child's eyes.

"Momoi-chan," She started, deciding to use a familiar attachment to her name to leave her at ease. "you and the others have been instructed _many_ times to stay away from the cliff sides and the shore lines. Yet you have disobeyed and because of that poor choice you have ended up hurt."

Using the look of disapproval her nurses had often given her every time she had done something very foolhardy, Kabuto was pleased to note the young child had ducked her head at the rapprochement in apology.

Giving a firm nod the grey haired girl packed away her tools and carefully set her patient's legs onto the ground.

"I expect that you will not try something like this again, lest you end up with something worse than a damaged ankle." Kabuto scolded lightly but with a meaningful edge to her tone. "Now make sure you don't stress it out, which means no walking unaided if you can help it."

Nodding her head the brown hair girl launched herself into Kabuto's arms and with a tiny smile the grey haired girl patted her head.

Watching the young girl walk away aided by the small crutch, Kabuto glanced off to the side and smiled at the blonde woman who had been overseeing her procedure.

"Hello kaa-chan." She greeted with a nod earning a radiant smile from the woman.

"That was very well done Uto-chan," The wandering miko congratulated, briefly resting a hand of approval on top of her gray hair. "You've certainly improved in how you handle the tearful young ones."

Kabuto turned to look at her mother, a reluctant almost pout forming on her lips.

"Kaa-chan, I freeze up one time when Hinami-chan was crying and you never let me forget it," She muttered as a mischievous chuckle eased out from the women. "It's not _fair_."

Fingers tangling fondly up in her hair, her mother pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"No need for the puppy dog face Uto-chan," Nonou said placatingly. "you were adorable enough when trying - and failing - to comfort little Hinami."

Knowing there was really no way to avoid her mother's teasing, Kabuto smiled lightly under the comfortable attention.

"But there's no shame in that at all really," The blonde woman said. "and I wasn't lying when I said you've improved greatly, both in your interactions and your iryou-jutsu."

The gray haired girl felt contentment unfurl in her chest at those words and she murmured her thanks, but even as she took note of her growth there was still something lacking.

Kabuto was a diligent student just as she had been in her previous life. She sat attentively during the lectures, watched with sharp eyes when the techniques were displayed, and grasped the basic concepts quickly.

Though she was very happy with her progress, she couldn't help but realize just how behind she was from the real Kabuto.

She was only this advanced because of the knowledge she kept from before, she only could summon those scalpels because she remembered so much from what she read, and she could only be this little "prodigy" because she had the mind of someone who knew things she shouldn't.

And to think, her male counterpart was capable of doing all this without those benefits.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she actually looked at the woman next to her from head to toe and furrowed her brow in thought.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking in the change in attire. Gone was her usual miko robes but a pair of pants and a kimono top.

She hummed lightly.

"I think you mean where are _we_ going." The woman corrected and Kabuto visibly perked up in interest. "And our destination is Konoha."

* * *

Going into the Leaf for the first time ever was nerve wracking, her five year old body was dwarfed by nearly everything. Restless eyes darted around and she stayed close to Nonou's side as she stared upward at their new company.

They had come here to replenish their stock and medicine needed to care for the children at the home but they had to be back before the next day so she didn't have enough time to explore even if she wanted to.

Tugging inconspicuously at her own yukata as she brushed invisible lint off of her pants, Kabuto held the basket containing supplies needed for the orphanage tight in her grip as she looked up at the red haired woman who practically flew into Nonou's arms.

"It's been so long Nou!" The woman exclaimed with such exuberance that Kabuto was taken back by how familiar this scene seemed to be. "Too long since you've left me to become a _nun_!"

Sighing in amusement her mother reached one pale hand up and patted the head of the lady who was now hiding her face in her shoulder.

"I'm a miko not a nun," She patiently explained as if this was something she had said many times. "but I already know no matter how many times I tell you that, you'll never make the distinction will you, Kushina-chan?"

For a minute she didn't register who this was but when the woman pulled back and those purple eyes were visible, recognition struck.

She never knew that Nonou knew Konoha's Jinchuuriki.

"Kushina-chan, meet my daughter Kabuto," She introduced. "My daughter Kabuto, meet my genin cellmate Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

**Edit: 12/17/15**

**So I reuploaded these chapters bc they have new content in them. I'm working on the new chapter now.**


	4. The Learning Curve Pt 2

Kabuto slide the glasses up the bridge of her nose - knowing the action would cause a glare to fall over the lense making it hard to tell where she was looking - before she glanced across the table at the young Uchiha Itachi seated placidly on a cushion.

When they had run into Kushina the woman had been out and about with the Uchiha matriarch - who her mother _also_ knew - and her brood.

Glancing at little baby Sasuke cradled close to Mikoto's bosom Kabuto couldn't help but think how close she was to the start of the series. Her eyes snuck over to the very pronounced curve of Kushina's stomach and she suppressed a shiver at the sight of the pregnant woman because yes, they were _so_ close to the beginning.

Currently eating at a tea house that they were dragged to by an insistent - read: _stubborn_ \- Uzumaki on the excuse of the team meeting up again for the first time in years, the young grey haired child was a bit surprised to know that the third person in their team triad was in fact _not_ Uchiha Mikoto.

But really when she thought about it that made sense. An all girl squad was unheard of.

Shifting her eyes to the right she looked at Hyuuga Hizashi and was even more surprised that _he_ was the third to the triad.

"So how have you been Nonou?" Hizashi asked with a kind smile as he held a tiny Neji in his arms. "It's been so long since I've seen you."

"I've been great." Her mother smiled, her jade eyes beaming. "I run an orphanage a little ways outside of the Leaf which keeps me busy and well practiced in my iryo-ninjutsu."

Kushina quirked a brow.

"How busy can you really be with only tiny teeny children for company?" The red haired jinchuuriki asked. "I mean, they can't be hurting themselves _that_ much."

Shaking her head, Nonou tutted.

"This proves to me that you know very little about young ones, which doesn't bode well for the precious bun in your oven."

"Hey!"

"But I'll give you some advice," Nonou continued as she ignored her old teammates exclamations. "where there is a will, there is a way and children do tend to have _very_ strong wills as you can attest to."

The fuuinjutsu mistress looked ready to argue when the Uchiha head lady decided to chime in.

"I agree with Nonou," The woman said. "you wouldn't think young children would be able to do much but there's more than what meets the eyes."

Mischievous black eyes swerved towards purple.

"Besides, you _were_ one of the most strong willed children I've ever meet," Mikoto admitted. "there's just no denying that."

Violet eyes narrowed at her those words and Kushina crossed her arms.

"A girl becomes the sole terror of her graduating class at the academy and no one ever let's you hear the end of it!" She grumbled as she looked off to the side and stuffed a takoyaki cake in her mouth. "I suplex maybe a couple dozen boys and suddenly _I'm_ an expert on rowdy children."

"Oh come now Kushina," Hizashi attempted to placate as he patted his son's back. "I'm sure Nonou and Mikoto were just trying to hint that your future child has the strong possibility of taking after you."

"That is true." The miko nodded with a pleasant smile on her face. "And I can't speak for Mikoto-chan but _I_ was also stating the stone cold truth, Shina-chan was a hellraiser back then and if we're being quite frank, she still is now."

Luckily the red haired woman seemed to have not been paying attention in favor of rubbing at her distended stomach and she gave herself a contemplative look.

"I'm...actually not sure who the baby will take after." She admitted after a bout of silence. "Minato has such a strong personality but the Uzumaki genes usually come up dominant so really it's a toss up."

Suddenly Kushina grinned and gave a shrug.

"Well either way, I'm sure my kid won't be as much of a hellion as I was." She told them. "Not when their father has the temperament of an entire temple of saints."

Kabuto gave a minute smile, too quick for a normal person to catch but too slow for the trained shinobi at the table to miss it.

"Ara Kabuto-chan you smiled!" Kushina gasped as she pointed dramatically at the grey haired child. "I didn't know you had it in you!"

Blinking once at the finger in her face Kabuto lifted the corners of her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" The aspiring medic said. "I smiled at you when we were first introduced."

Kushina seemed to shiver.

"You're doing that same expression Nonou does." She muttered. "It seems you really _are_ her child."

This time it was her mother who smiled and the two other adults chuckled in the background.

"Hm?" The blonde woman hummed. "Now what's that supposed to mean Shina-chan?"

Now let it be said that Kabuto knew what smile Kushina was talking about. She had seen it employed by the original Kabuto in canon many times as well as seen her mother wear it. She even saw it in the mirror whenever she looked at herself.

It was equal parts frightening, endearing, and _sharp_ which was why Kabuto was impressed that Kushina managed to utter what she uttered in the next moment.

"Oh I don't know," The Uzumaki woman grumbled. "it's that cute little Kabuto-chan seemed to have inherited that terrifying grimace you called a smile."

And that made Nonou smile even more.

"Well children do tend to pick up physical quirks." Her mother remarked. "As I'm sure your child will pick up your slightly aggravating speech impediment."

The redhead gasped.

"They will not!" She snapped as she thumped her first on the table, rattling the silverware slightly. "You take that back this instant dattebane!"

"Hm," Nonou hummed. "I refuse."

Kushina seemed to get fired up as her hair waved a fierce banner around her head before her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head.

"Maa maa, you win this round." The jinchuuriki sighed. "You're still as exasperating as always."

"And you're still the same old spitfire." Nonou smiled - for real this time - before her expression shifted towards concern. "But I can't help but ask, are you feeling okay? You're not usually so quick to give up."

Kushina flapped a hand through the air.

"Yeah I'm fine." She grumbled. "Just fatigued."

Hands glowing green, her mother moved over to the red haired woman's side of the table and pressed her palms to Kushina's forehead, chest, and belly.

"Hmm, it appears you're suffering from mild chakra depletion." Nonou noted. "That's average for pregnant woman so it's nothing to worry about but you should eat while we're here to keep up your strength."

Grunting a bit Kushina took a bite of whatever was in front of her and groaned.

"It's times like these where I wish I had taken those medic classes with you." She groused before she turned to look at Kabuto. "Don't be like your auntie Kabuto-chan, learn how to heal while you still can."

Nodding her head once, the black eyed girl held up one hand and let it pulse with energy.

"I've already started my training." She told the Uzumaki woman. "So there's no need to worry."

Looking astonished Kushina glanced quickly at Nonou for an explanation.

"Oh yes, in addition to adopting her as my daughter I have been teaching her my techniques since she was four." Nonou started as she gave Kabuto's hair a ruffle. "She's progressing quite nicely for her age of six."

"I'll say!" Kushina exclaimed. "There are genin out there training to become a medic who can barely summon up the proper chakra to heal and you're little brat barely breaks a sweat!"

"Are you going to join the medic corps like your mother had?" Hizashi asked her curiously and Kabuto weighed her options.

"At this point I would prefer to continue helping out the orphanage." Was what she answered him with. "But maybe in the future I could have a place there."

"I think you would do well there." Mikoto told her. "Of course you would have to enroll in the academy but I think you it wouldn't take you anymore than a year to complete the curriculum."

Kushina perked up.

"Isn't that that same amount of time it took Ita-chan graduate?" She asked and Mikoto nodded proudly.

"Itachi is a genin now so sadly if you enroll you won't have a familiar face there with you." The Uchiha woman said. "But I think you'd have a good time there."

Taking a moment Kabuto nodded.

"I think I can easily see the academy in my future." She hummed. "What is it like?"

Mikoto smiled deprecatingly.

"Well I haven't been there in some time," The black haired woman admitted. "but I'm sure Itachi can fill you in if you would like?"

Sparing the other child a look for the second time since she had arrived at the coffeehouse, Kabuto internally debated the pros and cons of the situation.

Finding nothing that could hinder her if she socialized with Uchiha Itachi for a little part of her day, Kabuto smiled.

"Only if he's feeling up for it."

* * *

**So I finally updated! I feel like Mikoto, Hizashi, and Itachi barely spoke her. And Sasuke got no screen time. Next chapter it'll change.**

**I actually really love this story so I'm glad to be updating it.**

**Also if you guys like Star Wars I made a SI-OC fic called A Force Users Guide To Dealing With The Darkside ( And Also Sith Lords ).**

**Go check it out!**


End file.
